Vampires can Love Too
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu amei você Pai... Amei com todas as minhas forças...' Benny&Father, again.


**Aviso: **Na cena original, Sorento também está na sala, vamos apenas fingir que ele não estava lá, está bem? Boa leitura =*

* * *

**Vampires Can Love Too**

_Por que você não a deixou morrer? – disse, rancoroso. – Ela não significava nada pra você.

_Mas ela significava tudo pra você. – o Pai o cortou, deixando que tudo aquilo saísse, ele tinha raiva, odiava o fato de que Benny o deixara para ficar com Andrea. – Se isso era tudo o que eu podia salvar do meu filho rebelde... A mulher por quem ele desafiou seu Criador... – e sorriu de lado, encarando Benny daquele modo que fazia os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. – Eu queria alguém para lembrar de você.

Benny teve vontade de deixar aquilo tudo para trás, que o Pai o matasse novamente, por um momento deixou de se importar com aquela vingança estúpida, afinal Andrea estava viva, por que continuava com aquilo então? Suspirou fundo e então o ouviu continuar.

_Eu suponho que você tenha voltado dos mortos, bem... Essa é a definição de motim, não é? – a voz dele continuava calma enquanto se referia ao fato de que Benny estava ali unicamente para matá-lo, então encostou-se na mesa, continuando o monólogo. – Tudo isso tem feito com que eu me sinta muito... – ele fez uma pausa, como se escolhesse a palavra certa. – Cansado.

_Você deveria ter me deixado ir. – Benny resolveu reagir, não queria ficar ali, vendo-o falar daquele modo que fazia seus sentidos falharem, a beleza e a voz do Pai ainda o faziam tremer.

_Mas, Benny, eu não deixo as coisas irem. – o cortou.

_Mesmo? – devolveu. – Você viveu tanto tempo, como é que tem tão pouco? Nada além de um velho cravo e um ninho de hienas.

_Eu tenho mar. – retrucou. – E eu tenho Andrea. – queria machucá-lo, queria que Benny sentisse o que sentiu quando ele o deixou por causa daquela vadia.

_Não. – Benny o cortou. – Você não a tem. Pelo menos isso eu sei. – e mostrou as mãos livres das algemas.

O Pai não pareceu surpreso. Benny avançou para cima dele, as presas aparecendo enquanto ele segurava seu Criador pelo colarinho e quase colava os rostos, tão próximos que estavam.

_O que foi Benny? – perguntou, encarando aqueles lindos olhos enfurecidos. – Não consegue me matar? – desafiou.

Benny travou o maxilar, mostrando as presas, mas o Pai apenas mordeu os próprios lábios, encarando a boca de Benny, fazendo com que algumas memórias se reavivassem... Memórias boas, memórias de um tempo em que Andrea não tinha destruído a ligação que tinham.

Viu o Pai fechar os olhos e inclinar a boca na direção da sua, era como um último pedido, Benny sabia e não hesitou em dar esse direito a ele, mesmo depois de tudo.

Fechou os olhos e colou o corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o ficar espremido entre o armário e o corpo do 'filho rebelde', como ele mesmo tinha dito. Beijou-lhe os lábios, entrelaçou a língua na dele e suas mãos logo foram para dentro do suéter que o Pai usava, passeando pela pele lisa e branca.

O tempo parecia passar lentamente enquanto explorava aquela boca, tão conhecida, tão ansiada por todo aquele tempo em que esteve no purgatório, enfim separaram-se.

_Por que me matou, Pai? – perguntou, um misto de decepção e irritabilidade.

Ele suspirou fundo, os dedos passando pelo desenho da boca que alguns segundos atrás, estava colada na sua.

_Porque você não era mais meu... – respondeu sofrido. – Por que a escolheu, Benjamim? Porque me deixou por ela? Será que ela te deu mais do que eu podia? Ela te amou mais do que eu? Mesmo com toda a minha monstruosidade... Ainda assim, você é o único para mim.

Benny mordeu os lábios, o Pai era sempre tão persuasivo, sempre virando o jogo, mas sabia que não se tratava daquilo naquele momento, pois ele falava a verdade, sabia disso, o conhecia tempo suficiente para saber cada mínimo detalhe e peculiaridade do Pai.

_Eu amei você Pai... Amei com todas as minhas forças... Você me tornou o que eu sou, bem, de um certo modo. – disse por fim. – Mas eu sentia falta.

_Falta? – perguntou, sem entender, afinal do que ele poderia sentir falta, se o Pai podia lhe dar tudo, era apenas pedir, o Pai sempre cedia por Benny.

_Falta da humanidade, falta de sentir o sangue passando pelas veias, falta de sentir o coração batendo, bombeando sangue para o corpo.

_Humanidade?

_É a única coisa que não pode me dar, foi o que você me tirou. – disse por fim.

_Eu não me arrependo disso, Benny. – disse depois de um momento. – Eu não me arrependo de ter transformado você, porque se não tivesse tornado você um vampiro, eu não o teria.

_Isso é muito egoísmo. – disse contorcendo o lábio, em escárnio.

_Eu sou egoísta Benny. – disse, como se não se importasse com o adjetivo. – Você pode atribuir muitas qualidades e muitos defeitos para quem eu sou... Mas eu ainda assim, não teria tomado outra decisão.

Benny não respondeu, apenas levantou a adaga que Andrea tinha lhe dado, em posição de ataque. O Pai fechou e sussurrou (antes que a lâmina lhe cortasse a garganta):

_Eu te amo Benny.

_É, eu também, Pai. – disse por fim. – Mas não foi o suficiente. – e saiu do aposento, o corpo de seu Pai estirado no chão enquanto a cabeça jazia ao lado, decepada.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu disse que faria uma segunda fic deles, mas nem mesmo eu sabia que ela sairia tão rápido, tipo, foram o quê? Dez minutos de intervalo entre uma e outra? Assustada, agora O.O

_Reviews?_


End file.
